


Ghosts Can't Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette and her friends try to survive reading a old cursed book belong to a woman that used to write back in the 1920s.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class my name is Guadalupe Rodriguez"

Marinette raised her hand

"Yes Marinette"

"What is this book?"

Chloe growled

"Actually there was a woman who used to wrote a book back in the 1920s and it's called Ghosts Can't Dance"

Juleka said "Ghosts Can't Dance is a book about a woman who discovers that she sees ghosts after a tragic accident affect her brain"

Chloe said "Ew!"

Marinette said "Aww it's so sad"

Rose said "Ms Rodriguez" as she raised her hand

"Yes Rose"

Rose said "What's gonna happen when you read a cursed book"

"Of course Rose.....Something's scary is going to happen"

School bell rings

They went to the cafeteria.

Chloe said "Ugh i can't believe we're reading a old 1920s book and it makes my brain hurt?!"

Marinette said "I don't know you remember what Mrs. Rodriguez said if you read a cursed book something's scary is going to happen"

Rose squealed


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning

Marinette was riding her bicycle to school, but she hears a meow.

Marinette said "Adrien i know you're in here"

But she hears a black cat.

Creepy music box playing as a black cat walking through her which scares her.

Marinette said "Uh-oh" as she hears Juleka scream

Marinette sees Juleka dressed in pink.

Marinette said "Juleka are you okay?"

Juleka said "Of course i'm fine right"

And now Rose sees ghosts.

Marinette said "That's not good"

Marinette hears a shrill scream and it was Chloe.

Marinette said "Chloe what just happened?"

Chloe said "I don't know what happened?!"

Thunder crashing and ghostly moaning

Marinette and Chloe said "Uh-oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette said "Okay it says there was a young woman who goes by the name of Marinette Lopez."

Marinette flipped through the pages until she saw a picture of a beautiful Mexican woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Chloe said "Is that you?"

Marinette said "No it's not me it was Marinette Lopez i was named after a woman who sees ghosts."

Rose said "Hey Marinette"

"Hi Rose"

"You were named after a woman who sees ghosts"

Chloe said "Yeah right! Ugh"

Rose said "It was a dark and stormy night......."


End file.
